The Multiverse
by Chaotic Dark Silver
Summary: When a mysterious stranger appears in their house, Drago and Mizu are roped into a battle to save the Multiverse. Things aren't as easy as they seem though, as old friends turn up and mysterious forces move to control the Multiverse. Will our heroes save the day, or will it all end...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

 _ **Music** Undertale - Home_

Location: Drago's house, somewhere...no idea where

Perspective: Darien

Our tale begins with an 18 year old named Drago. He lived a life of sitting in his room all day playing games and watching anime. The last time he socialized with someone who wasn't his girlfriend was when the pizza guy delivered a pizza. Well the plot needs to move on, and I need him, since he's the soon-to-be main character.

There was a clatter as I teleported into his house, knocking over a pile of books. Why they were positioned in the middle of the room, I have no idea.

 **CHARACTER CARD: DARIEN**

A mysterious man who claims to be trying to save the multiverse.

Wears a black suit, with two blue diagonal lines from each shoulder going down, a white collar from a white shirt underneath the suit, and blue converse.

Has light-brown hair, with brown eyes and no facial hair. Around 6' 4".

So this guy can teleport? I want that power. Imagine how easy it would make shopping, or playing Pokemon GO. Actually, never mind. Hatching eggs is a lot harder without actually moving, and I prefer the actual games.

 **END OF CARD**

"DRAGO, OFF OF THE 3DS FOR A MINUTE," I yelled. There was silence. Wait, was I doing something? Oh yeah, I was getting Drago off of his 3DS. I turned off his Wifi router. There were a few seconds of silence, then the router turned itself back on. "Odd. Do routers usually do this?"

I turned it off again, but it just powered itself on again. I spent the next couple of minutes trying to keep the router off, before I gave up and unplugged it at the wall. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps. Drago came into view at the white doorway, and leaned against it. He shook his head as he looked at the router.

 **CHARACTER CARD: DRAGO**

A young man who does nothing on a day-to-day business.

Wears a red zip-up hooded jumper with pockets around the stomach area, a black shirt underneath, black jeans, a red sock and a black sock, and red and black laced-up trainers.

Has dark-brown hair, blue eyes, and a very small beard due to not shaving very often. Around 5' 10".

His life is about to change. Is it for better or worse, though? ...Are you kidding me? This is amazing! I'd love this kind of opportunity. Also I write these cards.

 **END OF CARD**

"I didn't plan for it being unplugged." He commented, then looked at me. Now how did you get in here? I thought I had some good security on that door."

"I can explain that later," I explained. "I have a question to ask you. How would you like to fight through various game worlds (and some non-game worlds) in an attempt to save the multi-verse?"

"That sounds like a nerds wet dream," Drago answered. "What's the catch?"

"Technically there isn't one," I said. "Although you will find yourself in danger a lot."

"That is a catch." Drago pointed out.

"Good point." I admitted.

Drago looked at the white, tiled ground for a few minutes. I took this chance to look around the room we were in. I realized it was the hallway. He keeps his router in the hallway. No comment. The house was a bright shade of white. Like, my eyes hurt looking at the walls. Why did he pick such an annoying colour to look at? There was also a small infinity symbol on the wall, which seemed out of place. I didn't question it.

"If you're wondering why the house is extremely white, it wasn't me." Drago stated, reading my expression. "The last owner was...a bit focused on the colour. This is hardened super-glue. Left me in a really sticky situation when I got the place."

"Made up your mind?" I asked, looking back at him, who had taken to poking the wall, as if checking to see if it was real.

"I'll do it," Drago answered.

"That's excellent-" I began.

"Only on one condition though." Drago interrupted, staring directly at me. "My girlfriend has to come, and only if she wants to. I'll call her for you now. MIZU!"

There was the sound of someone moving down the stairs at a reasonable rate, before a young women who was slightly smaller than Drago came around the corner.

 **CHARACTER CARD: MIZU**

A young woman who could kill you with Sailor Moon knowledge.

Wears a black shirt with an anime schoolgirl on the front, a black skirt which was just around medium length, black stockings, black and white-striped stockings, black converse with 2" platforms, a choker with spikes on it and a black hat with red cat ears.

Changes her hair colour regularly. Currently light-pink. Has blue eyes. Around 5'6".

I challenged her to an anime knowledge challenge once. I haven't been beaten so badly since that time I challenged a wall to a head-butt contest.

 **END OF CARD**

"I was listening," Mizu said. "Sounds fun."

"We'll go get packed up and ready." Drago said, and they both headed up the stairs.

"They're surprisingly willing to go..." I muttered. "I was expecting some hesitation from them..."

After ten minutes, they were coming back down the stairs, backpacks on their backs full to the brim with things, with the air of excited children to them.

"You sure you need all that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes." Mizu and Drago answered at the same time.

"Are we all set to go, then?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"Yep!" Mizu said.

"Alright then." I said. I was quiet for a second, and pressed a button on the remote I had in my pocket, and we teleported out of their house.

END OF CHAPTER

Next time…

Drago and Mizu see the Mansion for the first time. After a quick look around, they are sent to their first world: Super Mario Sunshine. What will they find there, and is there something more ominous going on behind the scenes?


	2. Chapter 2: Sun(shine)day

Chapter 2: Sun(shine)day

 _ **Music** Super Mario Galaxy – Rosalina in the Observatory 1_

Location: A mansion, somewhere in the multiverse...no idea where

Perspective: Drago

Cool, it's from my perspective now. It's gonna be fun. Wait, I'm supposed to be taking you through what happened. Oops. Sorry.

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On days like this, kids like us...were teleporting through the multiverse. It was instantaneous, but I still felt like it took time to happen. We warped into a large mansion. Well, I would describe it, but the first thing I did was fall over. Mizu gracefully landed and looked over to see where I was, before looking down at me slumped on the ground.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Mizu giggled, helping me up. I muttered something about how she stills walks around a lot while I don't, before looking around.

We appeared to be in the central room of this mansion. It was quite large. One wall was covered in screens, all facing towards where somebody would stand, as there was a large computer there. On the walls connected to that one, there were two hallways leading deeper into the mansion. Behind us were four couches arranged in a square formation, and the final wall was mostly a large window. I walked over to the window.

I could see grassy plains. I could see a lush, green forest. I could see a tall, grey volcano. I could see blue skies. It seemed...like Earth.

"It's as if we never left..." Mizu muttered, standing next to me.

"Trust me, you have." Came the voice of Darien from behind us. He was standing next to the computer from before. "That window changes from day to day. It detected that you weren't from around here, so it gave you something that you can relate to."

"That's a clever window." I said, looking up and down it. "Programming, or..." Darien shrugged.

"It just does it." He answered. "Anyway, onto the next item..."

He pulled a lever on the main console. On the wall to his left, between the hallways, part of the wall flipped over, revealing a machine that looked like a teleporter. There were so many switches and dials that I decided not to pay too much attention to them. I noticed that there was a decently-sized panel on the ground that could fit several people on it.

"So is that what you use to get around?" Mizu asked.

"For the most part, yes." Darien answered.

"How did you bring us here then?" I questioned. He held up his left arm, showing a device that looked similar to the Pip-Boy.

"I can use this to make hops around the place. Unfortunately...it heavily drains the battery. It takes days to charge this thing, and I only get two uses before it runs out of charge. Anyway, the next thing I want to say is that the teleport links between the different multiverse worlds are down.

"You said that already." I commented.

"Oh, right." Darien said. "Anyway, there's only one portal active at the moment. The portal to the Mario universe."

"Ooooh." Mizu exclaimed.

"Which game would it be taking place in, though?" I asked. "There's some that would be quite boring to go through."

"There's no way of telling. While the portal is active, it's...not functioning correctly." Darien explained.

"So we should just go then." I said.

"Let's take our bags off first." Mizu said, placing hers on one of the couches. I put mines next to hers.

"Ready to go, then?" Darien asked.

"Yes!" We both exclaimed in unison, and walked over to the teleporter and stood on the panel.

"Good luck you two." Darien told us, but stopped for a second, as if thinking. "Weren't there three of you?"

I looked at Mizu, and slowly responded.

"There never was a third person."

Darien looked confused for a second, then pulled another lever on the console.

It grew lighter around us, and the mansion disappeared. I fell unconscious.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – File Select_

Location: An air-plane flying towards Delfino Isle, situated...no idea where

Perspective: Drago

I heard the sounds of an air-plane flying through the sky. I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were both sitting in an air-plane. I was shocked, because it had been a long time since I had been in an air-plane. I saw an air-plane once. It was doing what air-planes do. Air-plaining. Anyway, moving on.

The interior of the plane was pink. There were 5 seats, 3 in the front and 2 in the back, and we were sitting in the back seats. There were 4 windows on each side, and looking out, I could see the sea. There were several islands dotted around, although there was a sizeable distance between them. The ceiling had a sky pattern on it, with white clouds, light-blue sky, and...yellow stars? You can't even see stars during the day. Eh, whatever. There was an infinity symbol on the corner of the ceiling.

I noticed that the seats all had a mushroom pattern to them. I could see the tip of a red hat over the top of the right seat, blonde hair and a crown over the middle seat, and couldn't see anything over the left seat. I noticed that Mizu had came too, and she was looking around confused. I whispered to her that I thought we were on the plane that goes to Isle Delfino at the start of Super Mario Sunshine.

"Oh buggar," She whispered back. "Now you have no excuse not to shut up about that game."

Between the seats, I saw a monitor in front of us. A promotional video had began playing. It showed the different islands located in this particular area, including a crab-shaped set of islands, a turtle-shaped set of islands, a jellyfish-shaped island, a island shaped like… generic fish, and the island it showed the plane flying towards, an island shaped like a dolphin, with a little island near where it's tail should be. Isle Delfino. Huh.

Suddenly, a yellow shape appeared over Isle Delfino. A Shine Sprite. The main part was circular, with 3 protruding parts at the top, and 5 smaller ones at the bottom. It had oval-shaped black eyes just above the centre. It cut to a generic promotional art for Isle Delfino, with the words "Welcome to Isle Delfino" in the centre. It then showed what was probably the main town, as there was a large statue of an island resident.

There were 9 Piantas gathered, creatures that were around the size of a person, with Hawaiian skirts, fingerless hands, a large nose, black eyes on either side of the top of the nose, and a miniature palm tree on top of their heads. A voice of a Pianta talked about the different attractions and places on Isle Delfino, but I grew bored of it quickly. Something moved in the picture which shouldn't have. For a second, I saw a black silhouette, shaped oddly like Mario, jumping around in the background. I didn't get a chance to mention it, because the person in the middle, who I had guessed was Peach, brought it up. I was right. It was Peach.

"Mario?" She asked, before looking at him. I heard him moaning and occasionally muttering about food, because of the delicious-looking food shown in the promotional video. "Toadsworth…?" She then asked, looking over to the left seat. I heard him going on about the roller-coasters we had seen. Peach sighed and shook her head.

 _Music stops_

After a few minutes, we were getting close to the runway. It turned out that the runway was situated away from Delfino Plaza, so as not to cause trouble with the planes being noisy near the towns and villages. As we were coming in to land, there was a jolt, and the plan span multiple times, coming to a rest. After regaining my sense of balance, I looked out the window to see that while we were on the runway, there was mysterious rainbow-coloured goop beneath us. We all got out of the plane to see what had happened, and not a moment too soon. Mizu was the last one out, and as soon as she had touched the ground, the plane sank into the goop, leaving no traces of it. We looked in horror, before turning around to see a large, pulsating lump of the goop, right in the centre of the airstrip.

"Something's not right here." I said to Mizu. "It isn't supposed to be this much goop."

"Look at that!" Mizu exclaimed, pointing at Corona Mountain, the sole mountain on the island. There was a large amount of the same goop pouring down the side, which shouldn't be there.

"...I think we have more than we bargained for." I muttered.

END OF CHAPTER

Next time…

Things aren't right on Isle Delfino. Drago and Mizu take on the goopy mess on the airstrip. Will they be able to deal with it before it is too late?


	3. Chapter 3: Bossy

Chapter 3: Bossy

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Delfino Airstrip_

Location: Delfino Airstrip

Perspective: Drago

Taking a quick look around, I saw that the airstrip itself was white (there were small gaps in the goop). At the other side of the airstrip, I could see stalls set up, with a tall, white building to the right of them. On the other side of the building was an extension of the airstrip which lead to a small island with a single tree. I turned my attention back to the main point: the goop that was covering the main runway.

"Why is the airstrip covered in rainbow-coloured goop?" Mizu asked, staring at the mysterious goop.

"I just hope it isn't covering roads." I replied.

"Don't even-" Mizu began.

"We don't want any more Rainbow Roads, now do we?" I said, chuckling.

"Euuugh," Mizu groaned. "Can we just go a day without one of your terrible puns?"

"Don't count on it." I answered, pointing both index fingers at her and smiling.

At that moment, Princess Peach walked up to us.

"Darien told me why you are here." She said, looking at both of us. "I'm afraid your help might be needed sooner than you expected."

At that moment, there was a commotion behind Peach. I moved to the side to see what was going on, and saw what appeared to be a copy of Mario smashing Mario over the head. The clone was the same shape as him, but the entire body was dark-blue, and the eyes were a bright red. Before we could move to intervene, this clone had teleported away, taking Mario with him. We stood there for a minute, in shock. After I regained control of myself, I walked over to Mizu and whispered in her ear.

"That isn't supposed to happen..."

She turned and looked at me, with a worried expression on her face. She mouthed "Are you sure?" at me. I nodded in response. After another minute of shocked silence, Peach turned back to us.

"Could you both try to find help somewhere around here?" She asked, the worry on her face showing heavily.

"We can," I said. "You in?" I looked at Mizu.

"Yeah!" She answered, holding a thump up.

"Good luck!" Peach encouraged.

We looked around to see if we could see anything from where we were,

"Over there!" Mizu exclaimed, pointing to the stalls at the other end of the airstrip. "I see two weird devices!"

"Try seeing that far without your glasses." I commented, earning an angry look.

"Let's swim!" Mizu exclaimed, before diving into the water next to us and swimming towards the other side of the airstrip.

"She's a fast swimmer," I commented, watching her swim at a surprisingly fast pace. "...But I can run faster."

I raced forward, jumping over patches of the goop, catching up to the point where I was running alongside her. I looked at her and smirked, but I should have paid more attention to where I was going, because I slipped on some of the goop and went tumbling into the water. I pulled my head up above the water level to be greeted with Mizu stopping to laugh really hard at me.

"Don't laugh..." I muttered, beginning the swim to the opposing shore. She was ahead of me, and was beginning to dry herself off as I climbed onto the shore.

"Huh...I don't need to dry myself, I'm not even wet!" Mizu exclaimed, feeling her clothes.

"You're right!" I agreed, looking at my clothes, which were bone-dry despite just having came out of the water.

"We should get moving, we're nearly there." Mizu said, turning around and walking towards our destination. I followed.

We passed by large steel container that appeared to have a red 'm' painted on them, with little lines above the top of each arch on the 'm'. There was an infinity symbol under one of the 'm's. I dismissed it at the moment, and saw that we had reached what Mizu had pointed out.

There were 2 backpack devices, that looked like they were water pumps. One was blue-yellow and the other was red-black. The blue-yellow one activated as we approached, the pumps that you would hold spreading out a little, and the yellow nozzle aimed up at us.

"HELLO. I AM FLUDD (FLASH LIQUIDIZER ULTRA DOWSING DEVICE). I HAVE BEEN CREATED BY PROFESSOR E. GADD TO ASSIST IN THE CLEANING UP OF ANY RELEVANT FILTH."

"So who is that then?" Mizu asked, pointing to the red-black one. FLUDD was a little slow to react.

"THAT...IS...UM..." It began, very slowly.

"SQUIRT SQUIRT!" The other one proclaimed loudly, having just activated.

"...THAT IS SQUIRT." FLUDD finished.

"...I don't want to know what that stands for," I muttered. "So who gets which?" Before I could ask that question, Mizu had flung FLUDD on her back and was practising firing water. "...Figures."

I picked SQUIRT, which said its name a couple of times in excitement, and strapped it onto my back. The handles near my hands were perfectly designed so that I didn't have to do any more than grip my hand to activate the water. The backpack seemed to fit me perfectly, as did FLUDD to Mizu. I questioned that. I took a minute to practice firing water as well.

"Let's go clean up the goop!" Mizu cheerfully said, and we walked over to the goop.

We cleaned up the goop around the outside and cleaned off any island residents who were unlucky enough to get trapped in it (how can they breath under there?), and eventually we were just left with the large lump in the centre. We sprayed it and it took around 10 seconds before it reacted. A long neck emerged with a circular head on top, with no features on it other than a wide slit that was its mouth. It opened it and attempted to roar (I think, no sound came out), but I just fired some water into the mouth and it recoiled. It attempted again, I fired again. The third time, Mizu beat me to it.

"Hey, not fair!" I moaned.

"You're too slow!" Mizu giggled, running around me.

The goop monster dissolved (3 hits? I don't even know…) and all of the goop on the airstrip disappearance, returning the airstrip to what it should look like. Before we could celebrate, however, two police Piantas had us handcuffed and ready to go to jail.

"What's the big idea?" I yelled.

"Let us go!" Mizu yelled. They ignored us.

They marched us off to the boat to the mainland. It was not a fun ride, especially since the boat was very easy to tip a little and we were handcuffed. We were thrown into a jail cell the moment we arrived in Delfino Plaza, with the court case set for the next day. Great, there goes my holiday.

 _Music stops_

END OF CHAPTER

Next time…

Drago and Mizu attempt to fight their case in court – but when the judge attempts to jail them for life, an unexpected ally appears.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mad King

Chapter 4: The Mad King

 _ **Music** Scribblenauts – Hello Maxwell_

Location: Delfino Plaza

Perspective: Drago

I opened my eyes. I was in a jail cell. It was dark. I could hear the sea nearby. I looked up and saw a small window that was barely letting in any light. I couldn't remember much of what had happened, apart from the fact that Mizu and I had been randomly arrested after we defeated the goop monster. Shows how appreciated we are around here. After a few minutes of thinking, I heard light snoring. Wait. That sounds like Mizu.

"Mizu? Are you in here?" I asked. There was no answer, but the snoring got louder. That was my clue: she made her snoring louder when faking being asleep (which totally works). "MIZU."

"Huh-wha-oh hi Drago." Mizu stammered, as I heard her picking herself up off the floor.

"You were lying on that?" I asked, questioning the sanitation in this place.

"Anything is a bed if you are brave enough." Mizu commented, brushing herself off. "Anything happened yet?"

"Not yet. I think it shouldn't be long now." On that note, we heard footsteps coming down the corridor. They stopped outside our cell and I heard keys opening the lock. The door opened and light poured into the room.

"Out and follow me." Barked a rough voice. We walked out of the cell and followed a prison guard Pianta down the illuminated grey hallway.

After a few minutes, we were standing in front of a large oak door. "In." Barked the voice, and we weren't too hesitant in opening the door and walking in. We were in a large courtroom. It was almost completely black, with the only obvious features being the benches, the (filled) jury seats and where the judge sits. We were ushered over to a bench that was behind a desk, and there was one identical to it on our left. A quick think told me that we were sitting in the defence. We sat down and the judge (another Pianta) banged her hammer down.

"QUIET IN THE COURT!" She yelled, even though nobody was talking. "Today we examine the case of Drago and Mizu, who have polluted our beautiful island and stolen the Shine Sprites."

"But we haven't-" Mizu began.

"I SAID QUIET!" The judge roared. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK." I kicked my legs up onto the desk and leaned back.

"And why is that?" I asked. "We haven't even been on this island for ten minutes."

"The evidence is clear, Mr. Drago, that you and your partner have polluted this beautiful island and stolen the Shine Sprites." The judge answered, although avoiding my point.

"Are we allowed to see this evidence?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"NO!" She roared again.

"Eh, worth a shot." I said, and kept quiet. I looked over at Mizu and noticed that she was shivering slightly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. She looked at me.

"Nothing, I just...I feel like something is going to happen..." She responded, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Here's hoping it's nothing..." I whispered. The judge continued on.

"While I would be very satisfied with sending you to jail for life immediately, I am forced to put you on community service. Your task is to clean up this island and return every stolen Shine Sprite."

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music**_ _New Super Mario Bros. Wii – Airship Theme_

Before we could react, there was an explosion from just outside the building. The wall on our left blew open, and threw the hole in the wall we could see Delfino Plaza. There was someone running into the centre of this side of Delfino Plaza, who stopped, looked directly at me, smirked, then disappeared into the ground, leaving behind a large pile of brown goop. We turned back to see that the judge was buried under a pile of rubble.

"Let's get out of here before the place caves in!" I said, and we quickly got up and got through the hole in the wall quickly. The building collapsed behind us.

"Were other people in there?" Mizu asked, her tone becoming sharply serious.

"I don't know. There were no windows into the other cells, so I couldn't tell." I answered.

Suddenly a shadow covered the area around us. We looked up to see a large Zeppelin covering the sky above Delfino Plaza. It was dark grey with a crown painted on the side, and for some reason there was an infinity symbol on the underside. How we never saw it before is beyond me.

"So he finally makes a move..." Said a voice from beside us. We turned to see a young man who was a little older than us.

 **CHARACTER CARD: RAT**

A young man who goes around attempting to stop The Mad King's various evil plans.

Wears a cowled cape which flowed in the wind, with a zip up army style jacket. A smile which would make the fangirls swoon.

Has brown eyes, dark brown hair. Is 6' 2".

I feel like I recognise him from somewhere...Eh, until I figure it out, I'm gonna make Ratatouille jokes.

 **END OF CARD**

"...Who are you?" Mizu asked, looking at the stranger confusedly.

"Name's Rat." Rat responded, looking directly at us. "Drago and Mizu, I presume?"

"Yes, but how do you know who we are?" I asked, nervous.

"I have my sources." He responded. "I presume you want to know who 'he' is?"

"Well it seems important to our quest, so I'll bite." I answered, giving him a look-over.

"The owner of the blimp is The Mad King. He doesn't like being called that, but the majority of us do because it annoys him. He has been...on a crusade, to keep it topical, to take control of the Multiverse. He's not been that successful, only having captured a couple of the weaker universes, but he's hell bent on getting as much as he can. I know he's been eyeing up the Mario universe for sometime, and it looks like he has begun his assault." Rat explained.

"So the guy that blew up the jail house and courtroom was working for him?" Mizu asked, putting two and two together (I somehow got five…).

"Yes. The Mad King keeps his eye on traffic between the universes, and must have noticed both of you coming here. Then you dealt with the mess on Delfino Airstrip, and that really caught his attention."

"So he tried to have us killed!" Mizu excitedly yelled. "But it failed, and now he's got a lot on his hands."

"Wait wait wait." I said, halting the conversation. "Have you been watching us since we arrived?"

Rat scratched the back of his head.

"I needed to know if you were friends of foes." Rat explained. "I can't just assume you will help."

"Right then." Mizu said. "I suppose we should deal with this mess then?" Mizu pointed to the growing-in-size goop monster that was like the one in Delfino Airstrip, only brown.

"...Probably." I said.

"Oh, didn't notice that." Rat commented, looking at it as it reached it's full height of around ten feet.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Boss Battle_

The Polluted Piranha Plant roared at us (well, made no sound), but instead of just sitting there and taking hits, it fired goop right at us. We dodged the goop shots, and Mizu and I fired back at it, hitting it in the mouth. It roared again, firing more goop. I had a feeling it didn't get anything else new in it's arsenal, so I dodged and fired again. My shot was just slightly too late, as Mizu beat me to the punch. It roared a third time, and before we could fire, Rat had thrown a bucket of water at the mouth, and it shook as it dissolved into the ground, taking the goop with it.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Delfino Plaza_

"We did it!" Mizu cheered, dancing around in celebration.

"Yeah, we did." I agreed, smiling. Her being cheerful always brought a smile to my face.

"And there's the statue." Rat commented, looking over at where the Polluted Piranha Plant had been.

We turned around to see the ground shaking, then a statue of a Pianta began to rise out of the ground. Where was that being stored?

"Ooooh, so the goop makes things disappear!" Mizu pointed out excitedly.

"Yes it does, Mizu. Yes it does." I said.

"Well we'd better get moving." Rat said. "We have a mysterious bomber to take down."

"You're right." I agreed. I had a quick look around, since I hadn't had a chance to yet.

There were a line of houses that faced the sea, and they were all white with brown roofs. Each house had four windows. There was a fountain in front of the houses, with a statue of a dolphin spraying water into it. There was a blue box with a face on the side of it next to the fountain, but I brushed it off for now. To my left was a building that had a large tower on it, and to my right was...well, the destroyed jail and courthouse. There was an island a bit out from the Plaza, in the same direction as the destroyed jail. I could see a lighthouse to the far left of the jail, and it was a bit away from us. Behind the houses in front of me was a large, white tower that, near the top and embedded in the tower, had a large shine sprite in it. It was a statue of one, but it was covered in black goop.

"Over here, both of you!" Rat yelled, from beside the statue.

We walked over to him and saw another 'm' shape drawn on the front of the Pianta statue. I tried firing water at it, and we were able to make out an image of a windmill.

"Should we jump through it?" I asked.

"Let's try it!" Mizu said, and jumped through first. Rat followed her, and I jumped through last.

END OF CHAPTER

Next time…

Our trio discover Bianco Hills, and work to help the residents. What will they find in their new location?


	5. Chapter 5: Green Hills and Windmills

Chapter 5: Green Hills and Windmills

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Bianco Hills_

Location: Bianco Hills

Perspective: Drago

After what felt like a few minutes of falling, I landed in Bianco Hills. I noted that Rat and Mizu were already here. I took a minute to look around at my surroundings. We were up in the hills. We were on a man-made plateau, that overlooked Delfino Plaza far below. I could see Ricco Harbour down at the sea and to the right. Far in the distance on the right I could see Pinna Park. The plateau was made of grey stone, and turning around I could see that a stone path led slightly uphill, presumably to the next part of the area. Palm trees lined the sides of the path. We began walking along the stone path and eventually reached the tip of the small hill.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful." Mizu commented.

The path continued onwards downhill a little, with water sprinklers along the sides. At the bottom was a river with a single large log floating in place. There was a tightrope connected between two small, brown pillars crossing the river. On the other side of the river was a village. There were multiple buildings, each white with a brown thatch roof. One of the buildings had a large sail on the roof, with a wooden bridge extending out from two sides of it. The bridge slowly span as the sails span in the wind. All in all, there were around ten buildings. The village looked beautiful. Just behind the village, we could see a series of notches in the cliff that allowed you to reach the top of a small part of the cliff. To the right of the village was a large, white wall that cut the area in half. There was an infinity symbol on the wall. From what I could see of the other side, there was a large windmill in the back, on top of a hill and surrounded by water. There should have been a bridge connecting the windmill to the rest of that side of Bianco Hills, but...there was a lot of goop around that side, and it covered most of that area. Where the bridge should have been was a large lump of goo, like the ones from before.

"I think we have our mission then." Rat said.

"Yeah, we need to clean this place up!" Mizu enthusiastically clarified.

"Well let's get going then!" I announced, and we all ran down the hill, trying to be the first to get to our target.

It turned out that Rat was actually really fast, as he raced in front of us before jumping onto the log and then onto the other riverbank, before turning to us and waving. Mizu managed to edge in front of me, and with a jump, landed on the tightrope and quickly made it across. While I was last out of the three of us, I ran and jumped, before tapping on SQUIRT's right handle to change it from...um...squirt mode to hover mode. The nozzle switched to become two nozzles that faced downwards. I gripped the levers tightly while I was in the air, and water fired out of both nozzles to keep me afloat. I used the spray to push myself forward, and as the water stopped firing out, I landed on the other side of the river, next to Mizu and Rat.

"Woo! Good job!" Mizu applauded, while Rat just scoffed.

"Show off." He muttered. We walked along the side of the wall, trying to find an opening.

After getting most of the way around the wall, we found a gap. Except it had a slowly-spinning wooden wheel blocking it. Thankfully, the wheel had large pegs that we could jump on. Rat immediately jumped onto one, and made it onto the top by jumping off near the top. Mizu did the same, and I made it up last (again). We looked over the other side. It followed a path from where we were going right, then curving round and finally going to the left, where the lump of goo was. There was a lake around the land, and it presumably went around the hill the windmill was on as well.

"Oh, it looks worse from here." Mizu said, looking out.

"We're going to need to deal with it quickly." Rat pointed out. "It's spreading."

He was right. It was slow, but the goop was very slowly making it's way across what wasn't polluted on this side, and it wouldn't be long before it would reach the village.

"Let's deal with it then!" I exclaimed, before I jumped down, switched SQUIRT back to squirt mode, and began spraying at the goop.

Mizu followed my lead and jumped down and sprayed at the goop, while Rat got a bucket, filled it with water and threw the water over the goop. It wasn't the most efficient method, as he spent more time filling the bucket than cleaning the area, but oh well. At least he was trying to help. We were doing well, cleaning up the goop much faster than it was growing. At this rate, we would be done in a matter of minutes. I quickly sprayed off a line which left a section of the goop sectioned off. I focused on this part, cleaning it up quickly while Mizu worked just as fast, if not faster, and Rat...sprayed the goop to annoy it. After we cleaned up the majority of it, all that was left was the final part of the path, and the large lump of goop. We sprayed as we approached it, then all fired at once at the lump of goop. The usual tentacle thing rose up, and shook around.

"Here we go again, another one of these..." I muttered.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Boss Battle_

It swung around, firing multiple goop shots through the sky at us. We dodged around them and fired back, catching it in the mouth. It got angry and fired more and more goop at us. It was quickly becoming hard for us to dodge all of the goop. I looked over at Mizu and Rat when there was a slight opening.

"Circle around it!" I yelled, dodging around. "We might be able to take it down if we can split it's attacks!"

Mizu and Rat nodded and we moved to be at an equal distance from each other around the Polluted Piranha Plant. It looked around confused, and couldn't figure out where to fire. It opened it's mouth in confusion, and we took advantage of this by firing into it. It shook angrily but still didn't know what to do. It turned to me and opened it's mouth, which was it's mistake. I fired one last time, and it went down.

 _Music stops_

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Bianco Hills_

"Finally." I commented.

"We did it!" Mizu cheered.

The goop disappeared, and the area looked clean again. Where the Polluted Piranha Plant had been, the path began to rise up, until a hill connected where we were standing with the bridge. A Shine Sprite appeared out of the top of the hill. I ran forward and grabbed it, making our total two. We didn't get sent out of Bianco Hills for some reason.

"...We should have been sent back to Delfino Plaza by now." I said, confused.

"Maybe we have something else we need to do first?" Mizu asked, looking at me cutely.

"Up there." Rat commented, pointing at the top of the windmill.

On top of the windmill was Petey Piranha, with a head that had no eyes, was green, had large teeth and yellow petals around the head. It's body was large and green, with two leaf arms. It had red underwear (I think?) with white spots on it, and small, green stumpy legs.

"I suppose that's our target now, then." I said.

"We'd better get going!" Mizu said, pushing me forward. I took that as an indication to move, and we set off.

We walked up the small hill and across the chain-link bridge. Once we reached the end, we walked along a sloped, twisted path that took us to a path that went around the hill the windmill was on. We began walking along the path to make it up to the windmill. There wasn't that much that was interesting to it, as we were just walking around the hill and moving upwards in a spiral. After some walking, we came to a gap in the path. There was a thick, spiked plant stem that blocked our path from just jumping.

"I think it's time for the hover nozzle." I said, switching SQUIRT to the hover nozzle. I jumped round the plant stem and hovered over to the other side. Mizu followed in my footsteps, landing beside me. Rat took a running jump around it and dived diagonally towards us.

"How did you do that." Mizu asked curiously.

"Learn your game mechanics." Rat answered.

We continued onwards, coming to another gap with plant stems. We repeated our last techniques and passed the obstacle. Eventually we made it to the bottom of the windmill. The only way up from here was by jumping on one of the four sections of the spinning part of the windmill. We had just missed one, so we waited for the next one. Once it came, Mizu and I jumped onto it. Rat was too slow, and had to get on the next one. We heard him muttering and cursing us as we slowly moved upwards. I began to feel extremely nervous.

"I hate my fear of heights." I muttered, closing my eyes so I couldn't look down.

"AAAAH, WE'RE FALLING!" Mizu yelled, catching me off guard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, before Mizu burst out laughing. "That was not funny."

"Y-y-your f-face!" Mizu struggled to get out because she was laughing so hard.

"Let's just move on." I said, and we continued waiting to get to the top.

As we reached the height of the bottom of the thatch roof, we could see Petey Piranha in front of us. We jumped onto the thatch roof and prepared to fight it. Petey Piranha roared at us. Suddenly we heard a crack. We all looked around then heard another one. We slowly looked down at the now-cracked roof, then we all looked at each other. The roof caved in and we all fell into the inside of the windmill.

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Boss Battle_

We landed at the bottom of the windmill, and were in a circular room. Petey Piranha had landed in the centre, and we had landed around the edges. We all got up and Petey roared at us. We charged forward, but it was at that moment that Rat landed on Petey from above, smashing into it's head and hurting it badly.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked.

"Noooo, of course not." Rat responded. Petey picked itself up and roared again, before spewing goop all around it. "Both of you take care of the goop!"

"On it!" Mizu responded cheerfully, getting to work clearing away the goop. I helped her, and before long it was all cleared. Rat took this opportunity to leap up and smash his fist into the face(?) of Petey, hurting it again. It had lost a few petals from around it's head, and it wouldn't be long before it was defeated. It roared again but Rat wasted no time in taking it down with one more punch before it could do anything. Petey Piranha span around, collapsed and dissolved into goop, before a shine sprite appeared above it.

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Bianco Hills_

"Well I guess that boss battle was yours." I commented to Rat.

"Well neither of you were doing anything." He pointed out in response.

"True, true." I replied. Mizu ran forward and grabbed the Shine Sprite.

"Shine GET!" She yelled, and we were teleported back to Delfino Plaza, like we should have before.

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Delfino Plaza_

"That makes 3." Rat counted.

"We'd better go and get more then!" I suggested. I turned to Mizu, only to see that she was already going through the portal. We followed her back to Bianco Hills.

 _ **Music** Super Mario Sunshine – Bianco Hills_

We landed in Bianco Hills again. It didn't look like there was anything that was going wrong this time.

"I remember there being two different secret level stages in this place." I began. "I propose that we take both of them out at the same time, so that it doesn't take as long to get through here."

"Good idea." Rat responded. "Where are they?"

"The first one is on the hill to the far right of the village." I answered, pointing in the general direction.

"I saw that one earlier. I'll take care of that one." Rat announced. I continued on.

"There is one embedded in the wall over the lake behind the windmill. I'll get that Shine Sprite."

"What will I do?" Mizu asked, looking at me.

"There should be eight red coins scattered around the village." I explained. "Can you get all eight and grab the Shine Sprite?"

"Of course!" Mizu exclaimed cheerfully, before rushing off to the village. I watched her run off.

"Well she's in a good mood." I commented.

"Yeah..." Rat drifted off, before snapping back into reality. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's."

We made our way to the village and past the wall, before splitting off towards our respective destinations. I made my way to the back of the windmill (no plant stems this time) and did a running jump from the back over the lake. I hovered over to the gap in the wall and entered it, beginning the secret level.

END OF CHAPTER

Next time…

The trio work to complete their respective tasks, and work to complete Bianco Hills! But something is wrong...Something is very, very wrong...


	6. Chapter 6: Frenzied Ferociousness

Chapter 6: Frenzied Ferociousness

 _ **Music**_ _ONLY MARIO 3 RAP THAT MATTERS by Duane and Brando_

Location: Bianco Hills

Perspective: Mizu

Hey everyone! Mizu here. Bet you weren't expecting me, huh? I wasn't going to let Drago bore you all to death with the 'amazing' secret levels (which, by the way, are very boring when you aren't the ones doing them). So instead, I'm here! No Drago, it's my turn to tell them. Get lost. Anyway, let's get on with what happened!

As you (hopefully) remember, I was on an important mission to find the eight red coins scattered around the village. Very excited for this, I had rushed towards the village to find the red coins and help to obtain another Shine Sprite to add to my collection.

I made my way into the village and had a look around, unable to see any. After turning several corners, there were still none around.

"Maybe they aren't here?" I asked myself. FLUDD activated.

"PERHAPS THE CITIZENS MAY KNOW." It suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed, before going on a walk.

I walked around the village; greeting the villagers, asking about red coins and just generally enjoying myself. It was nice to not be rushing around. No villager had seen a red coin, unfortunately. Drago will kill me for this, but I was listening to the Super Mario Bros. 3 rap Duane and Brando did instead of listening to the Bianco Hills music. He loves his Sunshine music, but I have my own music to listen to. He also would play the Sunshine music all the way through at least once a day. I got sick of it.

"On your own?" Asked a voice. I jumped.

I looked around and saw nobody near me.

"Who's there?" I asked. "I'm warning you..."

There was no response. FLUDD turned it's nozzle around.

"THERE APPEARS TO BE NO-ONE AROUND." FLUDD informed me.

"...Sure..." I muttered, looking around.

Feeling more than a bit paranoid, I continued looking around the village. I happened to look up towards one of the roofs and saw a red coin positioned next to it. I realized that the red coins were all up high. Putting FLUDD into hover mode, I ran and jumped into the wall, jumping off of it and using FLUDD to spin around in mid-air and hover over to the rooftop. I grabbed the red coin and noticed several others nearby. I utilized my increased jumping powers (I guess because we are in the Mario universe, jumping is enhanced) and FLUDD to make my way around the rooftops collecting most of the coins.

After utilizing two washing lines to get the seventh coin, I looked around and saw no others. It was at that moment I noticed a tall, wooden pillar that had a platform on the top. It was connected to others like it by other wooden pillars. I had a feeling that the last coin was up there somewhere. Tracing them along to find a point where I could make my way up caused me to notice a point in the back wall where you could climb up. I walked over there, before jumping and climbing up. Once I reached the top, I turned around to see a fence that was in front of a chasm. In the middle of the chasm, a bit away from us, was a small pillar, that had...Petey Piranha sleeping on it. And there was purple fog seeping out from underneath it. I stepped back in shock.

"Didn't we kill that thing already?" I asked, astonished.

"IT APPEARS TO SOMEHOW BE ALIVE." FLUDD responded. "I DO NOT KNOW HOW."

"...Let's leave it for the moment." I murmured and turned around.

I could see the tightrope that lead me onto the first wooden pillar. I jumped onto it and elegantly made my way across it, until I reached the wooden pillar. There were two different tightropes available from here. Looking around I spotted the red coin above the wooden pillar on my left, so I followed the left tightrope until I reached it. I jumped and grabbed the coin, and the Shine Sprite appeared above the tallest pillar, which conveniently was a tightrope walk away. I made my way along it, doing a couple of jumps along the way, until I reached the pillar. I grabbed the Shine Sprite and that made four. I made my way down to the village using the tightropes and then went to the other side of the area, to see if Drago and Rat were back yet. I looked to my left and saw Drago swimming over, very...very...very slowly. I don't think he realized that using the hover nozzle speeds up his swimming. Some Sunshine fan. I waited for him to reach me, before I saw that Rat was already on his way back. Somehow Rat managed to quickly make his way back and arrived at the same time Drago did.

"Bit slow there, Drago." Rat commented, smirking. "Old age getting to you?"

"Watch it, numbskull." Drago retorted. "Anyway, did we all get the Shine Sprite?"

We each held up our acquired Shine Sprite, and they span around and were added to our total. We were now at five.

"We're doing good!" I excitedly said. I may or may not have wanted to get out of this place quickly because it bored me. Drago showed me it far too much. I wish he would shut up about Sunshine sometimes

"...Why haven't we been teleported back?" Rat asked. "We just got three Shine Sprites. Surely something would be different for the next one.

"I don't kn-" Drago began, but stopped when he looked towards the village.

 _ **Music**_ _Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Battle/Gore Magala_

 _Drago's perspective_

There was purple fog covering the entire village. And I mean the entire village. It was a very dark shade of purple, and we couldn't see anything that was in the village. My phone started buzzing, playing 'Throw It All Away' from Sonic Adventure 2.

"DRAGO!" Darien yelled down the phone, nearly deafening me. "ARE YOU THERE?"

"No, I picked up the phone in the afterlife, moron." I answered. "What is it?"

"You all need to be very, very careful right now. There's...something very very wrong with Petey Piranha. Have you heard of the Frenzy?" Darien asked.

"That is from Monster Hunter 4, I believe." I was thinking back to playing Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, but it was in the original version as well anyway.

"Well it appears to have spread to other universes as well." Darien explained. "The bosses affected by it are much stronger, faster, more vicious and are more versatile before."

"So we need to take this thing down fast, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Be quick. We don't know what the extent of the virus is yet, but you will need to work it out yourself." With that, Darien hang up. I put the phone back into my pocket.

"We should get moving. We don't have long before it will come to find us, no doubt." Rat commented.

"Yeah, we should-" Mizu began.

 _ **Music**_ _Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: Rundas Boss Theme_

BOSS BATTLE: FRENZIED PETEY PIRANHA

Petey Piranha shot into the air, before landing in front of us with a thundering crash. The purple fog was emanating from it. It raised it's head up and roared, and I mean roared, at us. We had to cover our ears due to the volume. It stopped roaring and went straight into an attack, flying directly at us. We all dodged in different directions to avoid the attack, it barely missing me. Mizu and I turned and fired water at it, but it didn't have any effect. As Petey barrelled back towards us, I jumped, used SQUIRT to hover up, and ground pounded on Petey's head. It flinched, but it was quick to recover, and I have to dodge to the side to avoid it spinning on the spot, creating dust tornadoes. I dodged around the tornado, trying to find an opening to fire at it's mouth. Yet no openings presented themselves. It kept it's mouth completely shut the entire time, knowing it's weakness. I dodged to avoid another tornado, but it immediately went into a dive towards me.

I was caught by the attack and sent flying into the wall separating the village and the other half, hitting it with a loud crack. I yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground in agony, trying to keep consciousness. I saw Rat and Mizu trying to fight it, but they were struggling. With one less target, it could easily focus on either one of them without worrying about being caught off guard as easily. The intensity of Petey Piranha was beginning to overwhelm them. I lay there, trying to pick myself up, but I couldn't do it. I could feel myself slipping.

...No. I can't give up. I need to help them. If I don't step in, Petey will find it easier to pick them off. I could feel my energy returning to me. I was literally glowing. In my mind, I could see...my Monster Hunter Generations armour. It was the high-rank Rathalos armour, with red scales, and some black spikes on the back. Alongside that was my fully upgraded Astalos hammer, black until the top, where it was green. It looked more like an axe, really. Suddenly, I opened my eyes, and there I was. In the Rathalos armour. With my Astalos hammer on my back. I picked myself up, full of energy.

 _ **Music**_ _Soul Eater: Papermoon_

"PETEY PIRANHAAAAA!" I roared, sprinting towards it. It turned towards me to be greeted with a hammer swing to the face. I proceeded to hit it twice in the stomach with a downward swing before mimicking a golf swing and smashing my hammer off of it's face, sending it recoiling back and causing it's mouth to open at last. "MIZU, NOW!"

"On it!" Mizu yelled, before running up and firing as much water as she could into the mouth, before Petey Piranha became bloated and collapsed. Rat ran up, jumped up and ground pounded it immediately, making Petey blink red for a split second.

The water fired out of it and it began to pick itself up. I wasn't having that, and repeated my previous attack, the third hit hitting the jaw so hard I could see a dent. Mizu fired again and Rat ground pounded again, making Petey blink red. Then again. Then it turned completely red. It got up and roared extremely loudly, before taking to the air. It fired large balls of goo at us, which we had to dodge quickly.

"We can't hit it from down here. FUCK YOU PETEY PIRANHA." Rat cursed.

"Yes we can." I responded.

I sheathed my hammer (well, put it on my back somehow) and ran towards the village. It was hard to find it because of the thick purple fog, but I was able to find a low point from which to get onto the rooftops. I made a few jumps and was on the wall, just above the fog level. And Petey Piranha was hovering right in front of me, firing goo balls at Mizu and Rat.

"Hey, turnip brains." I called out, before leaping forward and drawing my hammer in mid-air.

Time appeared to slow down. Petey Piranha slowly turned around in mid-air to see what the noise was, but as it did I swung my hammer down and smashed it off of Petey's head. I could feel it crumple in under my hammer, and the electrical element of the hammer arced through Petey. It fell slowly, smashing into the ground. I landed next to it, and Mizu and Rat were already making her way over quickly. She fired water into the mouth and Rat did one final ground pound to finish it off. Petey dissolved into goop before disappearing completely. The purple fog around the village dissipated, and a Shine Sprite rose from the ground where Petey Piranha was. My armour and hammer disappeared, leaving me in what I was before, and I collapsed onto my hands and knees. I struggled to breath.

 _ **Music**_ _None_

 _Perspective: Mizu_

"Drago!" I called out, rushing over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I...I...have...no...energy..." he panted. His phone began ringing again. I answered it.

"Darien?" I asked.

"Did Drago just do that?" Darien asked, his voice in disbelief.

"Do what?" I asked, nervous. "The whole Monster Hunter thing?"

"Yes, that!" Darien responded. "He somehow channelled the power of Monster Hunter! But without proper training, it's taken a toll on his energy levels. It's a very tiring technique."

"Why didn't you tell us this was a thing?" I yelled down the phone, angry. "This could have been good to know!"

"I was going to, but somehow Drago did it through sheer Determination. I haven't ever heard of that happening before." Darien explained.

"So you're saying that we can channel the power of different universes." Rat interrupted.

"Well...sort of." Darien mumbled. "It's a case of one universe to one person. Drago will only be able to channel Monster Hunter."

"I...I can?" Drago panted, slowly trying to pick himself up. I held his hand and helped him up. "That's pretty awesome."

"You should be resting." Darien pointed out. "Pulling that off untrained can severely weaken you."

"I'll be fine as long as I take it easy. Besides, we need to get moving with our mission, don't we?" Drago argued.

"Fine, fine, do as you will..." Darien muttered. "Just be careful, and tell me if the frenzy appears again."

"Will do." I responded, and hung up, giving the phone back to Drago. He put it in his pocket.

Rat walked over and grabbed the Shine Sprite, and we were teleported back to Delfino Plaza.

 _ **Music**_ _Super Mario Sunshine: Delfino Plaza_

Perspective: Mizu

We landed, and turned around to go back in and complete the 'chase Shadow Mario' mission for Bianco Hills. But for some reason, the 'm' was gone. The statue was blank.

"Maybe we are done with the place?" Drago suggested.

"Perhaps we are." Rat replied. "Oh right, there's an airship up there.

We looked up and saw that the airship was still hovering above us, not moving. I could see the infinity symbol on the underside. Why was there an infinity symbol on the underside? What is the point in that.

"Ricco Harbour next." Drago said, pointing towards the left side of town. "Shall we head over there?"

"Let's." Rat answered, and we began walking towards the port.

END OF CHAPTER

Next time…

Our trio arrive in Ricco Harbour, but they don't have time to play on the boats. A new villain(?) attempts to make himself known, claiming to be the one who will end everything. Will our heroes be able to defeat this...oh so mighty villain?


End file.
